The Demigods play Truth or Dare
by Koolkat0207
Summary: What happens when the demigods decide to play Truth or Dare? Hope you enjoy! This is my first attempt at Fanfiction... So... Yeah... Dont forget to Review! I promise, that I will read every single review! Thx guys!
1. Chapter 1

As the 7 young Demigods sat on the floor of Canin 3, Pecy came up with an idea, "Hey, guys..." He said as he smiled mischeviously. "Whaaat?" They answered cautiosly. "I had an idea..." "Oh no, thats never good." Said Annabeth to nobody in particular "Hey, I find that **very** offensive.." Percy said pretending to look hurt. "Guys, give him a chance" said Leo, who was up for almost anything. "Thank you Leo," said Percy "I was just going to ask if anybody wanted to play Truth or Dare." They sighed, but agreed considering the fact that they where all bored out of there minds. "Okay," said Percy. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" "Ummmmm... Im saying Truth becuase im afraid of what will happen if I pick Dare." "Wise choice Wisegirl." He said, trying to think of a way to embarrass his girlfriend. "Okay, If you werent dating me, who would you be dating in this room?" Suddenly, all the guys seemed **very** uncomfortable. "I hate you..." She said under her breath. "Hey, Im not the one that picked Truth." "Ummmmmm probably..."

Boom! Cliff Hanger! Sorry, if you liked it, please Follow, Favorite, and Review! I swear, I read all of your reviews! Bye guys, dont forget to Review! ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ummmm probably..." Said Annabeth. "Nobody, I would die single." She said as the guys all sighed with relief and the girls "Awwwwwed" in approval. "... Good choice..." Percy said as wrapped Annabeth in a gigantic bear hug. "Okay, okay-" said Annabeth, "Ummmm Piper, truth or dare?" Piper thought about it for a second before finally saying, "Dare..." Everyone gasped. "Okay, I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and tell them that you've never kissed a guy." "But-" she said as she tried getting out of it. "Then they'll end up setting up this reallly romantic date so that way I will get my first kiss with Jason." She said. "Well-" said Annabeth "You said dare, plus it isn't your first kiss with Jason anyway." She said "Yeah I know..." Piper said as she headed for the door. "Wait-" said Jason as he stumbled to get up. "Yes?" Piper asked. He smirked, "Good luck." She sighed and simply said, "Alright, lets just get this over with..." About 10 minutes later Piper reammerged inside and sighed as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Soooo-" Said Leo in a sing-song voice, "How'd it go?" "Oh shut up..." Piper said. "Hey, calm down Beauty Queen, I was just asking. "Whatever..." She said. "Okay, Leo truth or dare?" "Dare." He said at once. "Okay... Leo I dare you to..."

Boom! Another cliffhanger! Sorry... If you liked it, be sure to Review! Thx guys!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Leo, I dare you to..." Piper said, trying to add suspense. "TO WHAT?!" Yelled everyone. "I dare you to-" Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and a whimper. "Ummm guys, it sounds like trouble." "Wait a sec,-" said Jason. "Lets make sure it wasn't a hellhound or something." They stood there silent, when suddenly Leo heard a noise that made him lose it. "Leo!" Jason yelled as he grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?!" Leo looked straight into Jasons eyes, "Let. Me. Go" He said as his arm started smoking and heating up. "Ow!" Yelped Jason as he let go of Jasons wrist. "Dude, just tell us where your going!" Yelled Frank. He looked at everyone and simply said, "Calypso needs me." And headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Calypso needs me..." Was all the demigods heard before Leo burst out the door. They immediately followed, and what they saw was to suprising for words. It was Calypso, banging on the barrier that surrounds the camp, trying to get in. "Leo!" She screamed, even though it was muffled everyone could tell that Leo was doing everything that he could to let her in. She was scratched up, bleeding a little from her leg, and her _hair_ was all over the place, yet she still looked beautiful. You could obviously tell that she had been crying earlier and she was obviously screaming for help. She looked so scared and helpless.

"Don't just stand there!" Leo yelled as he tried summoning fire to shoot at the barricades. "Come help me!" When it came to Leo, he was never very serious, but when it came to someone he cared about, he was about as serious as can get. "Jason, try flying over the barricade or something!"

"Dude-" Jason yelled "I don't know if you've realized, but its a barrier! I can't 'fly' up there and rescue her!" He sighed and looked around for something to use and suddenly realized something. "Annabeth!" He cried

"Yeah?" She yelled as she started talking strategy with Percy and Frank on how to get Calypso out of the woods and into camp.

"I have an idea!" Jason yelled

"What is it?!"

"Just say that you give Calypso premission to enter!"

"Oh my Gods, Jason! Your right!" She took a deep breath and looked at Calypso. She was crying as the monsters crept closer and closer. "I, Annabeth Chase, give you premission to enter camp!" She yelled. Suddenly, Calypso seemed to fall right through the 'magical' barrier and into camp.

Leo automatically ran over to her. She looked bad, and when I say bad, I mean _bad_. She was cut up even more than before, and the cut on her leg seemed to be bleeding a lot more. She was unconscious, which worried everybody especially Leo. "Calypso?" He whispered. "Calypso, wake up." He was on the verge of tears now. "Calypso?" He whispered, a bit quieter now. "Wake...up..." He said. This time, he wasn't on the verge of tears. The tears had already come. He cried, and cried when suddenly he heard a voice, a small voice, but a voice say his name. "L-leo?" Calypso coughed. "Guys, she's awake!" Everyone went up to Leo and Calypso and gasped. She was so beat up, it didn't seem normal. "Get me some ambrosia and nectar!" Ordered Leo as he said soothing words to Calypso. After a while of giving her some ambrosia and nectar, everyone got up and hedded off to there cabins. Leo grabbed Calypsos' hand and helped her up. She winced as she stood. "Sorry!" Leo said.

"I-it's okay..." She said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I-i was coming over to visit you and your friends here at camp, when I got attacked. I ran and found this barrier, next thing I know I see you and your friends come out. I couldn't hear what you where saying, but I knew that it was important." She said as she held on to Leos' arm for support and balance.

"Well, you're right, it was important. We were all trying to figure out how to get you out of there." He said. "I was so worried." He wrapped his hand in hers. "You were pretty beat up, I didn't know if you were going to make it..." He said, then heard faint crying from next to him. He turned and saw Calypso, crying quietly, but still crying. He looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing..." She said, trying to hide the real reason. "I-im just in pain..." She said.

"I believe it, you should probably get some rest..." He said.

"I-im okay Leo." She said, trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"Calypso, you can't really blame me for being a little worried," He said "You almost died today, at least get some rest."

"A-are you sure?" She didn't like being waited on hand and foot.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, except for when I made the choice to go back and rescue you." He said, looking straight into her eyes, acting all serious. Well, at least trying to. He smiled a goofy smile that immediately melted Calypsos' heart.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine..." She said. She hated losing, especially to Leo... Oh my Gods... She sorta reminds me of Nike... Huh

"Good-" Leo said. "I would feel a million times better, knowing you were safe here at camp. I don't want you to be spending anymore time out there if you dont need to." He said.

She laughed. "Okay, okay I get it..." She kissed him, and he kissed her. When they separated she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, Leo Valdez." She smiled.

"I love you too, Calypso."

They both smiled, before Calypso asked, "So, there's only one problem..." She said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked

"Yeah-" she said, giggling from the goofiness of her boyfriend. "Where would I rest then?" She asked.

Leo thought about it for a second before saying, "Well, you could rest in the Big House..."

"Okay, sure." She said. She tried walking but immediately stumbled and fell. "Ow!" She yelped.

"A-are you okay?" He asked

"Im okay, just a little beat up." She answered.

"Well, here-" He offered his hand, "Let me help you..." He smiled his usual goofy smile, helped her up, and led her to the Big House.

"Thanks Leo." She said, as he layed her down gently on a small couch.

"No problem Sunshine." He said.

She loved it when he called her that dilly nickname. "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess."

He sighed and kissed her gently, "Goodnight..." He said as he hedded out the door to his own cabin.

She smiled and said, "Goodnight Leo Valdez..." and fell asleep dreaming of Leo, and how different her life would've been without him.

Ta-da! Hope you guys enjoyed! I know it was more of a romance chapter than a Truth or Dare one but, there's nothing wrong with a little romance every once and a while. ?. As you could tell, I listened to some of your guys advice, hope it made it easier and much more enjoyable. Plz remember to Review and Follow. Thanks guys!


	5. Authors Note! Plz read!

Hey guys! I wanted to take the time to thank you all for your continued support with my Fanfictions. I'm really happy when reading all of your reviews. So, something that I really needed to say was, for a story I've really been thinking about writing, would be all the couples like for example, Frank and Hazel (Frazel), Jason and Piper (Jasper), Leo and Calypso (Caleo! Duh!) and of course, Percy and Annabeth (Percabeth). So, I wanted to let you guys know that I will try to update at least once a day, of course it's not always going to be a Percy Jackson. So, anyway I just wanted to thank you all, again! I hope you have an awesome day! Bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6

After about 1 week of resting in the Big House and visiting the Infirmary every so often, Calypsos' injuries had finally started to go away, so Leo had decided that she should play Truth or Dare with him and his friends.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Leo said, he was trying to encourage Calypso to join in the fun even though last time it resulted in him being punched multiple times by a really mad Piper; dont ask...

"I dont know, Leo...-" Calypso said. She didn't really know how to play Truth or Dare... Give her a break, she lived on an island her entire life. "I honestly don't see the point of this game." She said, slightly blushing out of embarrassment.

"It's pretty easy, actually..." He said. "Come on..." He said, giving her his _best_ puppy dog face yet.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only becuase I knew that if I kept saying no, you wouldn't stop bugging me."

He laughed and said, "Thats the spirit... Sort've" "Lets go." He said as he led her off to Cabin 3, where everyone was already starting the game off. They sat down, every couple next to each other. Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, and now him and Calypso.

"Can we play?" Calypso asked. She had a feeling she already knew the answer, but decided to ask anyway.

"Of course guys!" Said Percy, who seemed a little _too_ excited about this game.

"Come on, lets play!" Said Annabeth, "who did we leave off at?" She asked. "Oh yeah!" She said remembering the last time they played. "It was Pipers' turn, and she was asking..." She said trying to remember who she had asked.

Leo sighed, "It was me." He said looking a little worried yet excited.

"Oh yeah..." Said Piper with a mischevious smile. "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered automatically.

"Okay, Leo I dare you to... kiss the person to your left." Thank the Gods it was Calypso.

"No problem..." He said as he and Calypso kissed.

"Okay, Leo its your turn." Said Piper"

"Okay... Calypso, truth or dare?" He asked

She seemed nervous, but was smart enough to say truth. "I'm not stupid enough

to pick Dare, especially when its coming from you." She said laughing.

"Okay...ummmmmm did you like me when we first met?" He asked,

"No, not really..." She said. "I thought it was a joke honestly." She said.

Suddenly, it seemed as if Leos' eyes burned with fire. "Wow," he said standing up. "Well, its been fun... Sorry... For not being the guy you wanted Calypso." He said as he hedded for the door, and left the Cabin, tears streaming down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys have all been really supportive, so I want to thank you all! New chapter every DAY! Woo-hoo!

Chapter 7

"Leo-" was all she was able to say, before he slammed the door shut. Everyone else just looked at her, surveying what she would do next.

"That was..." said Percy

"Unexpected..." Annabeth finished off for him.

Calypso just sat their, whispering to herself, "I shouldn't have come... I shouldn't have come..." She started crying, as Piper, Hazel and Annabeth went and told her that it wasn't a bad idea and that they were happy she came.

"Well, obviously I shouldn't have-" Said Calypso between tears "After all, all I've caused is trouble." She said.

"That's not true-" said Hazel. "You haven't caused any trouble."

"Sure I haven't-" said Calypso "When I came to you all, I was nothing but a burden to Leo." She said "He had to stop everything he was doing, just to protect me..."

"But that's just it-" said Piper, "He stopped _everything,_ put his life on pause, but not becuase he 'had' to, it's becuase he wanted too. Calypso-" she said, "He loves you, and he wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah-" said Annabeth, "Calypso, the day you came to camp banging on that barrier, Leo was the first one to take action." She said. "He was, scared to lose you... He probably wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid... Afraid of losing _another_ person he cared about." She said. "So, don't beat yourself up for this, just... Go on and talk to him." She said.

"I guess you're right..." Calypso said, standing up. "Thank you." She said before she headed out to find Leo.

 ** _A couple hours later, Calypso finally finds Leo._**

She goes up to him, and can sense that he had been upset, she sat down and started talking. "L-leo..." She said.

"Yeah?" He said looking up from a pair of tools he was messing with.

"I'm really sorry..." She said "I didn't mean to make you upset... I didn't mean to be a burden." She said as she felt her eyes water up.

"Who says you were a burden?" He asked, suddenly serious and a little concerned.

"I did..." She said. "Leo, when you asked me that question, I figured that you already knew the answer. You know how we both felt about each other..."

"That's not what had bothered me..." He said, his voice cracking. "It was..." He took a big breath. "It was how fast you had answered the question... As if it were the easiest question in the world..."

"Leo-" she said "I hadn't meant it like that, it's just the fact that... Being trapped there, on the island. I thought you were a joke, only because I knew that I would end up falling in love with you just like any guy who 'magically wound up' with me. I didn't want to face the fact that I would love you... Becuase I knew that, eventually... You would end up leaving me." She said, as a teardrop was gliding down her cheek.

Leo noticed and gently went and wiped it away.

She smiled, "Thanks..."

"Listen..." He said as he entwined their hands. "I honestly don't blame you for thinking I was a joke." He said. "I'm not exactly 'prince charming'."

"No, Leo I fell for you becuase you're the exact _opposite of_ Prince Charming. You're goofy and weird and crazy, but you're protective and stand up for what you believe in and _that's_ what I love most about you." She said.

Leo smiled, "Thank you..." He said

Calypso smiled, "For what?" She asked.

"For loving me, for me." He said kissing her cheek. He stood up and offered his hand, "Ready?"

"For what?" She asked.

"Truth or Dare isn't going to play itself is it?" He asked.

She laughed and said, "Oh, of course not."

They got up and headed off to Cabin 3, just outside the door Calypso stopped him and said, "I-I..." She took a big breath, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, but to be sure he gave a peck on the cheek. "Now, are you ready to go in?" He asked.

She giggled, "Maybe..."

"Alrighty then." He said, "Let's go."

I hope you you all enjoyed this chapter of The demigods play Truth or Dare! Please don't forget to review! I know this wasn't my best but I hope you enjoyed anyway! Thanks a lot for all the support! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Truth or Dare Part 8!

You guys asked for it, so here it is.

When Calypso and Leo entered Cabin 3, everyone suspected something bad had happened but what they found was the exact oppisite.

"Soooooo-" said Percy, "I'm hoping you guys made up..."

The couple laughed, "Yeah, I guess we did." Said Calypso.

"So, ready to play or are we going to have to have _another_ melt-down?" Asked Leo, who seemed a bit to excited to play this game.

"Yeah, lets play." Agreed Percy.

"Okay-" Piper said, "Leo truth or dare?"

"Dare Beauty Queen." He said

"Okay, ummmmm I dare you to go to Mr. D and throw this in his face-" she said pulling out a bannana cream pie, "And yell, The aliens are coming! Then run away." She said.

"Ugh, fine." He said "But, if I die this is on you Beauty Queen."

She laughed, "Yeah, yeah whatever now go!" She said still smiling from the evilness of her dare.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said as he headed out the door, "Wish me luck!" He said.

"Good luck!" Piper said, right when the door shut though she looked at everyone and said, "Yeah, he's a goner..." She said. Right after she did, they heard Leo running saying "The aliens are coming!" As Mr. D chased him down, bannana cream pie running down his face.

Leo came in about 15 minutes later panting like crazy, "I-i almost di-died!" He yelled to Piper, who was laughing her butt of by now.

"See-" she said between laughs, "I-i told you guys he was a goner!" She said laughing.

"You what?!" He yelled, still panting.

"Nothing-" she said giggling now, "Okay who's next?"

"Me!" Leo yelled, "Okay..."

Boom! Cliff-hanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the Demigods play truth or dare chapter 8! Plz review! Thx!


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL CHAPTER

Here is Truth or Dare Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!

"Okay..." Leo said, "Ummmmm Percy!" He yelled.

"What?" Percy asked, he already knew what Leo was going to ask, but he had just hoped it wouldn't be him and that he accidentally said his name.

"Truth or dare?"

Dang it! Percy thought in his head. "Ummmmmmmmmm Dare." He decided on after thinking it over for a while.

"Okay, I dare you to eat this!" Leo said as he pulled out a 'fresh' plate of seafood.

Percy's eyes widened as he said, "Dude... I can't even begin to tell you how messed up and wrong that is."

"Dude...-" Leo said mocking Percy, "I'm not the one who picked dare..."

"Ummm actually you kinda've are...-" said Percy "Remember? You nearly died throwing a bannana cream pie into Mr. D's face?" He asked. "Oh, and thanks for that Piper..."

She smiled," Oh... anytime..." She said mischeviously.

"Of course I remember!" Leo yelled, "I NEARLY DIED! HOW CAN A PERSON FORGET THAT?!" He asked.

"I don't know... You tell me..." Said Percy as everyone was laughing.

"Stop stalling Percy-" said Leo who had calmed down a few seconds later. "You picked dare, so there's your dare."

"Dude, it's a messed up dare...-" Percy said trying to prove his point. "I have to do something else..."

Leo sighed, "Ugh...fine...I dare you too..." He said as he whispered in Percy's ear.

"But I-" Percy tried objecting.

"It's either this or the seafood." Leo said smiling.

"Ugh, fine..." He said as he lifted Annabeth into the air.

"Percy!" She yelled. "What are you-"

"Off to Neverland!" Yelled Percy as he ran to the lake with an objecting Annabeth in his arms. Then all that the other 5 demigods and Calypso heard was a loud ~SPLASH~ and a scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 20 minutes later came a perfectly dry Percy and a sopping wet Annabeth, everyone immediatly started laughing. "You are soooo going to get it." Said Annabeth to Leo as Percy went and threw her a towel.

"Okay...Percy, it's your turn..."

"Okay...ummmmmm Frank, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Frank looked up... "Truth." He said.

"Okay... What did you first think about Hazel?" Percy asked.

"Well..." Frank said looking at Hazel, who seemed intrigued ,to say the least, about this question. Frank smiled, "I thought she was beautiful..." He said.

Hazel smiled, "Well, thank you." She said.

"No problem..." Said Frank as he smiled and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Your turn Frank." Said Piper.

"Okay, Hazel Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare..." She said, she knew her boyfriend wouldn't be as harsh as everyone else... At least she hoped.

"Okay, I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and sing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', then leave as if nothing happened."

Everyone stared at Frank open-mouthed especially Hazel. "The whole song?" She asked.

"No-" Frank said, "At least the chorus."

"Ugh... Fine..." Said Hazel as she left for the Aphrodite Cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes later Hazel came inside the Cabin blushing out of embarresment.

"How'd it go?" Asked Leo.

"Shut up Valdez." She said still blushing

"Rude..." Said Leo. Everyone laughed.

"Okay...-" said Hazel, "Ummmmmmm Calypso Truth or Dare?"

Calypso sighed, "Truth." She said.

"Okay... Have you ever kissed anyone?" Asked Hazel.

"Yes..." Said Calypso, she seemed a little out of it...as if she wasn't really there.

"Ummmmmmm Calypso?" Asked Leo.

"Yes?" She asked, she had finally broken from her trance.

"You okay?" Asked Leo.

"I'm fine..." She said, "Just...thinking..." She said, she appeared to be in her trance again.

"Well, okay... It's your turn to ask..." Said Leo.

"Okay...Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said

"Okay... Go and take Katie's watering can." She said, still in a trance.

"Okay..." Jason said as he got up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason came back about 15 minutes later dripping water.

"Ummmm what happened?" Asked Percy.

"Never. Take. Katie's. Stuff..." He said.

Piper laughed, "She dumped the water inside it all over you didn't she?" She asked.

"Well, I'm dripping wet and I didn't jump into the lake so, yeah she did."

Piper laughed, "Okay, your turn..."

"Okay, Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Okay... What monument would you make for Camp Half Blood if you could?" Asked Jason.

"Wow, well I would probably build a statue of each God around our Cabins and..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...and that's why I would build that..." She said.

Percy looked at Jason, "I...hate...you..." He said yawning, but joking.

Everyone laughed, "Well, I guess we finished the game..." Said Leo.

"Yeah..." Said Percy, "But let's make this a tradition, every month we all play a game of Truth or Dare."

Everyone agreed and decided to head off to their cabins.

I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter of The Demigods Play Truth or Dare. Plz review ideas on what I should write about next. If I get 40 reviews, I will make another part to this Truth or Dare. Thank you all for the support, and I hope you enjoyed!


	10. I'm so sorry

Hey guys, it's me. How's it been? Sorry it's been such a long while. Now, we need to talk.

I know that some of you here may be wondering why I haven't been updating recently, and I honestly don't blame you. I mean, it isn't cool to leave you guys without a chapter for a month, trust me I know.

The reason for my lack of updating. Well, things have been happening. I've lost ideas, I basically lost the will to write. Now, I know some of you guys are probably upset and just want me to update soon. Well, I get it, I really do. I know what it's like to have to wait a month to read just a small chapter.

And, well I really wanna apologize for not updating frequently and I know that this isn't what most of you wanna hear but it's the truth. Writing has gotten hard for me, and I left you guys. And I apologize.

For those of you who know me, you would know that this is totally unlike me, I normally update, it's normally easy for me to write chapters.

I wanna try to put a stop to this. And, for those of you upset, even angry, I don't blame you. I really don't blame you. So, I was wondering if I had your guys support I guess. It's been hard to write and I need you guys to know that updates probably won't be very frequent, and again I apologize.

For those of you who, are upset and don't really wanna read my stories anymore, well I don't blame you.

So, I'm gonna need your help. I need to know, if you guys are upset or supportive or just plain angry with me.

I'll attempt to update a story by tonight, I just can't guarantee it'll be good. And again I apologize.

So, I guess, that's it for this update I guess...

Please leave a review of what story I should update, or pm if you guys have any ideas.

Thanks guys, and again, I apologize.

Well... See ya...


End file.
